


What Happened in Qurac

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: The Bow of Ra was recovered and Bizarro wasn't doing so good. Jason isn't doing well either and Artemis thinks it's a good time to go over what happened to him in Qurac.Takes place between RHATO #11 Volume 2 and the Annual.





	What Happened in Qurac

The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall had done their best to stabilize Bizarro. Jason had collected DNA samples to send Simon Amal and he had been reassured that they'd reach him in the morning. No one had explained how though he'd assume the Amazons had used some of the late General's property. In truth he didn't care, the adrenaline that had kept him going most of the day was gone. His wounds ached from the torture he had endured earlier.

A tremor shook his body, he couldn't tell if it was the aftermath of the physical damage or simply the emotional trauma catching up to him. There hadn't been time to really treat his wounds even if he suspected the injuries weren't as serious as they could have been. His interrogators probably had given up once Jason had been unresponsive to their methods. Adrenaline could only take a body so far and he wouldn't have been able to escape if they had gone further.

Removing his jacket and armored top Jason started the process of treating his wounds. If anything needed stitches he'd have to leave that for later as his hands shook too much to properly use a needle. As he guessed the wounds weren't as bad as they could have been. The newly departed General was likely used to ruling with fear and when the start of his interrogation failed to get the proper response he must have seen the futility of it all.

 _I didn't even realize they were hurting me_ , Jason thought staring at his wounds with morbid fascination.

Jason didn't like to think how much of his experience had been real. It terrified him to the core to think how little control he had on everything.

_Would I had been out of it longer if the Joker really was there? He'd have murdered me again._

Finished with his examination and bandaging Jason put his shirt back on. That simple task sapped his remaining strength making him glad he had chosen the bed to treat his wounds on. Consciousness left him as soon as his back hit the surface. Darkness consumed him, there was no hiding within his own mind. The horrors of his past came back to haunt him in full force. The betrayal he never spoke of that cut him deeper than any blade. The taunting laughter that never entirely left him and cheered every failure. Sharp painful blows that shattered bones and made breathing near impossible. The utter loneliness and loss of hope he felt as the seconds ticked down. It was all so overwhelming but there wasn't any escape.

Something cold and moist touched Jason's brow making his shiver. His feverish mind wondered if it was his own blood cooling off after death. A gentle touch to his cheek halted such dark thoughts and his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. It couldn't be her touch could it? She had abandoned him--again--to Joker's mercy. Joker would never be so gentle nor could he fathom Bruce. That was why Alfred always tended to him when he was hurt. His eyelids opened then quickly shut due to the brightness of the light. Jason voiced his discomfort with a groan making the hand cupping his cheek move away. There was movement that sounded like someone was shifting something further away. Then long slender fingers encircled his wrist, likely checking his pulse.

"Jason? Can you hear me?" The Amazon asked sounding worried. That reaction made him pause for a moment, he wasn't accustomed to her expressing concern over him.

"Artemis?" His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. Not surprising considering the how parched he felt.

"You didn't wake when I first tried to rouse you." The hand still on his wrist felt pleasantly cool against his skin. "I was informed that you requested a first aid kit. Were you injured in the battle?"

"No. I might have had a concussion from the crash though." Jason wasn't sure if that was true or his post traumatic stress had completely taken over. It was a frightening thought to be so completely at the mercy of his greatest nightmares. "B. iced the plane up to save me but I was still out of it for awhile."

"I...I heard what General Heinle does to prisoners." Her voice shook with anger and something else Jason had trouble deciphering. "It should have occurred to me when I saw you with them. You were tortured...weren't you?"

Guilt was the emotion he was witnessing, Artemis felt guilty for him being harmed. His sluggish mind seemed to be taking too long to come into focus and connect the dots. A cup of water was held to his lips, mumbling his thanks Jason drank deeply then made himself answer her question.

"Yes but I didn't really notice it. They didn't even get that far before they quit." Brief and honest without getting too descriptive. That didn't seem to satisfy Artemis however as she glared down at him.

"Oh you "didn't really notice it"? Such macho nonsense. You don't have to lie to me, Jason. Especially when it does you more harm than good." She removed the damp cloth from his forehead setting it onto the small table nearby.

"It's not a lie, Artemis. I was kind of out of it. " Biting into his lip Jason mentally prepared himself for the talk ahead. He had known this discussion was coming, it was one they needed to have and with no current crisis it was the perfect time. "I...came to Qurac years ago when I was Robin. It didn't end well and when I was interrogated I was too lost in old memories to realize what was going on."

Jason could feel the weight of her stare and kept his gaze from lifting to meet hers. He didn't want to see the look on her face, he didn't want to see Artemis react like others did.

"You...you relived your previous trauma?" There was a terrifying silence after she spoke that his mind interpreted into several negative scenarios before her weight shifted closer to him. "Jason, there is no shame in being haunted by your past."

His eyes darted up to her and he could see her sincerity. It was a stark difference from the looks he caught in Gotham whenever the topic of death was touched on. Maybe she'd think differently if she knew the whole truth.

"There's more isn't there?" Artemis hesitated for a heartbeat looking pained for a moment then pressing on to the question he had been dreading. "What happened when you were previously in Qurac?"

"Last time I was here I freed Roy Harper--Arsenal--from prison. I didn't like returning but he was a friend and they were going to execute him. We weren't here long so it's wasn't too bad." Not the answer she had wanted but Jason had promised himself that he'd be honest. "Before that I came to the country planning on meeting my birth mom."

The last part came out in a rush too fast to process, it would take another few seconds for her to fully absorb what he said. The surprise on her face was evident, Artemis probably assumed he'd been on a mission not something so personal. In the end that was why it hurt so bad.

"You can probably guess how well that went." Jason internally winced at the sound of his own voice and the raw vulnerability he'd never been able to hide. "Joker was there with some henchmen and caught me off guard. I was barely alive when he locked me in the warehouse with a bomb. ...I could see the remains when I looked out of my cell."

Realizing his left arm was trembling he gripped it self consciously.

"When we fought Akila you said that people change when they come back from the dead." Her voice shook rousing him from his own memories. "You died?"

Jason kept eye contact and nodded. It was strange to go over his past with someone that didn't know the details. It wasn't the flippant manner he liked to use when he mentioned it. Nor the reminder to Bruce that he could never let the man forget. No, it had weight and meant something more than a cautionary tale. "I died. I have no idea how I came back...I know the Lazarus Pit was used to restore my mind afterwards. I--I don't remember anything that happened between my death and the pit."

Not entirely true, Jason recalled feelings like a sense of peace he never had in life. Half of the time he didn't know if any of these "memories" were real or not. Other times...it hurt to remember what was lost due to his resurrection. Jason had overheard Talia mention a previously absent soul and didn't want to dwell on the implications.

"You never mentioned any of this before." Placing the cup to the side Artemis took sat closer to stare directly at her teammate. "Why would you willingly come back here?"

"You needed to get the bow back and I promised I'd help you."

Her face crumbled at his words and Jason was at a loss for what to say.

"You shouldn't have had to relive such torment." Artemis looked away from him though her voice still betrayed her distress.

"It was my choice and it's already been made." At that stage it was pointless to dwell on paths he didn't take.

A sound that could have been a laugh erupted from Artemis, the harshness however made it clear that she didn't find anything humorous. To his horror Artemis looked like she might cry but only her own stubbornness kept the tears at bay.

"I couldn't help thinking of what it was like for Akila to go through her death and rebirth. I couldn't imagine what it's like but I saw her pain...goddess I must be blind." Her piercing gaze fell upon him again as if she was seeing him for the first time, seeing _through_ him and Jason suddenly felt naked under her watchful eyes. "I saw this same pain with Akila. It was no more than a heartbeat but I saw it near the end."

A shudder passed through her and Jason half wanted to look away to give her some privacy. But somehow along the way Artemis had allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of him. In that moment she needed him and Jason acted instinctively. His hand touched hers then achingly slow her palm turned to slide into his. Fingers loosely tangled together giving him a measure of comfort he hadn't expected.

"You keep surprising me, Jason." Artemis shook her head in disbelief unable to rid herself of her infectious grin. It was at odds with her welling emerald eyes. "You're suffering yet you still wish to comfort me."

"You're grieving...you don't have to worry about me."

Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling in response effectively destroying any trace of a smile as a scowl took it's place. "You've been tortured and can barely move. Someone has to take care of you as you can't seem to look after yourself."

"I just didn't have the time. Everything happened so fast." Trying to sit up made him dizzy so Jason just shut his eyes and folded his arms. It was the only type of defiance he was capable of then.

"...I know." The damp cloth was placed back on his forehead. "I just didn't expect Bizarro **and** you to collapse."

"How is he?"

"As well as can be expected. He's resting now." There was an awful pause that filled Jason with dread. "Do you wish to speak about what happened when you were first in Qurac?"

"No." It probably would be healthier if he did at some point. Perhaps he would but not when he already felt physically, mentally and emotionally drained. "Maybe some day. Not today."

"Do you wish to speak about your recent experience?"

"I don't remember the torture." Jason blinked when the cloth was once again removed.

"That's not what I meant." Her eyes weren't judgemental or strict.

There was compassion and maybe even a longing to understand. Seeing this unexpected side of Artemis lately left Jason breathless. Neither Kori or Roy had pressed about certain subjects. No one had though Jason suspected others like Bruce simply hadn't wished to know. When he had lived on the island with his friends Jason had made sure to pick the room furthest from them. Partly not to hear their trysts but mostly to hide his nightmares from them. As for the family...they already saw him as a broken Robin. The last thing he wanted was to give them proof. But they were all detectives, they had to know Jason was still dealing with the trauma.

_Then why hasn't anyone ever said anything before? Did they just not care?_

Mentally pushing aside those troubling thoughts all Jason could do was shrug.

Artemis patiently sat next to him waiting for an actual answer.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Do you need to speak about returning to the site of your death?" Her voice lowered at the end as if whispering could take the sting out of the word. Not that he could blame her after losing Akila for the second time.

"There's not much to say. It was awful." His own voice dropped and only the hand gripping his kept him from feeling sick all over again. "I don't know if it was a concussion or not. I didn't get around to checking that out."

It sounded like an excuse when Jason honestly didn't know if he had one or not. Right then everything hurt.

"We'll check it out then. If you don't have one then it's alright. We are familiar with ghost of the past in Bana-Mighdall, Jason. All warriors face it at some point and when you are ready I will be ready to listen." Artemis emphasized her point by squeezing his hand.

"...Thanks."

Because what else could he say to such an offer?

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of the arc Jason thinks how it's not the time to tell Artemis about everything. Then he has his PTSD triggered and is tortured. They fight Akila and Bizarro collapses. Later on Jason talks about his death causally with Artemis so this is an attempt at filling in the blanks.
> 
> I don't know what version of DITF Lobdell is using but Jason mentioned a "birth mother" which makes me think some of it is still canon.


End file.
